Ultimate Eyes
by UpgradeRinnegan21
Summary: Naruto meets someone who will change his horrible life, and it's not the usual, so be prepared to be shocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimate Eyes**

**Let's begin **

**I don't own**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Prologue **

The Uchiha and the Hyūga are both arrogant clans, and it's all because of their eyes. The Sharingan and the Byuakugan. They, in their own right, are powerful, but they rely on them too much. Because of these eyes, they made new and unique fighting styles. The Hyūga, is the Gentle Fist, a fighting style that closes the chakra pathways. The Uchiha, is the Interceptor Fist, that relies on dodging and counter attacks. Because of these eyes, they are extremely arrogant. This arrogance will be their downfall...

**Chapter 1**

'Konoha the strongest of the strong with their 'Will Of Fire', which is the only thing that is keeping the village alive. I know that without the 'Will Of Fire' we would be the weakest village.' Thought a spiky blob haired boy.

This boy is the 'demon brat', or formally known as Naruto Uzumaki, and is scorned daily. He has no one to love, but everybody to hate. Especially the Hyūga and the Uchiha. They were always the worst ones to beat him up.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day for the village of Konoha, people going to stores, kids playing in the park, a blond haired boy running for his life. Yep. Everything was normal. All the boy did was try to by some outrageously priced clothes, when the owner kicked him out onto the street saing, "I refuse to serve the likes of __**you**_ _in my store, __**SO GET THE FUCK OUT AND DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**__" this was a daily occurrence, so he brushed himself off, and tried to leave. Tried. A large group of people,shinobi and civilian alike, came up to him and looked like they were going to attack him. Then he hears,"__**KILL THE DEMON!**__" _

_Naruto, the blond boy, ran from the growing mass of people, when he tripped on a large rock. The mob surrounded him, them they started to attack him with spears, rakes, pipes, brooms, and for the shinobi, kunai. They started by stabbing the kunai into is hands and feet. Then, would stab the weapons, then drag them slowly across his flesh. For the brooms, they would slowly, oh so slowly, ouch the broom into his stomach. The broom would eventually pierce his flesh, of course, after it was stretched to its limits. The ones who caused the most pain were the Hyūga and the Uchiha. _

_**Mindscape**_

_As the people were doing this, Naruto appeared in a cave like area with water flooding the floor. Naruto started walking, because he didn't want to get a cold and is the only to get out. _

_After what seemed like hours, Naruto heard a noise that wasn't his own. Following the noise, which lead him straight to a cage, a cage that appeared to be empty. When he walked up to it, he saw a piece of paper that had the word 'seal' on it. He was just about to go into the cage when, normal sized eyes opened, to reveal grey eyes with rings around the pupil. "Whaaaaaa!"_

_"Don't be afraid. I just want to get a look at you." Spoke the strange eyed man. _

_"Who are you, and why are you here, and where is here?!"_

_"In order, I am known as the Sage of the Six Paths. I am here because I wanted to help you. And lastly, we are in your mindscape. _

_"Why would you help me? I'm nothing but a demon"_

_"That is the reason I want to help, you don't know who you are, and to help you unlock the power you posses at your fingertips."_

_"Do I really have power. What is it"_

_"It is a doujutsu like the Hyūga's Byuakugan. Except yours is 100 times the strength of it. It is called the..._

_Flashback end_

'Because of that day I am a different person. A better person. I met the Sage of the Six Paths, and now have all the knowledge of all the jutsu. That day, was the best and the worst day of my life. As much as this shitty village is, I'm not going to destroy it, yet. I'm going to show them all exactly who Naruto Uzumaki is.'

**End**

**Hey, in this fic Naruto, when is beaten up (torture) is 8, but in the end he is 12. So please RxR and if I get good reviews the I will continue on and they will be longer. Thank you, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimate Eyes Chapter 2 **

**Hey I'm back and I can't be more than happy for all of the reviews! Now with the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

**'Demon/Summon Thinking'**

**Chapter 2 Show of Power**

Naruto could be seen on top of the Hokage Monument, standing on the Fourth's head, glaring at the _creatures_(civilians). 'Look at them. They are such hypocrites, cradling the Uchiha, who just wants to kill his brother, while they try to kill me the "demon". I, Naruto Uzumaki, just wanted to be accepted by the village, but... Not any more.'

Naruto was wearing a blood-red muscle shirt that has the Kyuubi on the front in pure black. He has black ANBU pants that have grey bandages to allow free movement. He is also wearing a one-of-a-kind jacket with long sleeves and was the color of onyx. Attached to his mid-back was a blade, the length was as long as a katana, but the width was of a broadsword, with a serpent decorating the handle. The blade was the color of freshly spilled blood, while the sheath was pure white, with a serpent sliding up the sheath and the serpent was purple and black. The sword was given to him, when he unlocked his eyes. Instead of the sky blue, they were black with red and white crescent lines around the pupil alternating. These are the strongest eyes that will ever be known to the world: Kamigan. Based off of the rinnegan in shape but Sharingan and Byuakugan in color.

The Kamigan was said to have the powers of the three that it is based on, and has its own abilities as well. The first ability is that the user can alter/transform his body to whatever he wants. The second ability is that the user can use every single bloodline known to man. And finally, the third ability is that the user can change the laws of everything. Example of third ability: throwing a kunai and it won't slow down, but will stay in that pathway forever, or until it hits are the only original powers of the Kamigan.

"Soon, so very, very soon Konoha. You will see true evil...

**END**

**Thank you all for all the visits but no reviews, but I want that to change. I will make chapters longer. Next matter of business, I have school during the week so I will be posting every two weeks, with this story and my other story, New Eyes. Thank you all and please RxR. **


End file.
